


happen

by Raitnrong



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Evan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, God knows we need more of this, M/M, Omega Connor, Pining, for forever, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raitnrong/pseuds/Raitnrong
Summary: How can this happen?A small scene at the song For Forever.





	happen

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll learn to give good titles. And while I'm at it a couple of summaries would be nice.
> 
> A/O/B. You know the drill.

How can this happen?

 

In a normal situation, Evan imagines himself hyperventilating and throwing another panic attack. His mind changing to vulnerable and unstable, Body fighting for dominance. Instinct with his own anxiety.

But it's not normal. Not when he's with Connor. No, it's never normal because his normal is not the wonderful feeling of content and pure, untainted happiness Evan feels when he is with the taller omega.

It's addicting.

It's not normal. It's extraordinary.

 

He spares a glance at Connor. Seeing him laying by his side at this open field already calming the Alpha in him and giving him a small, shy yet proud sense of satisfaction.

 

The sun casts a golden glow bathing the other boy. 

 

How did he find him? He offers a wistful, amazed sigh and he catches Connor's scent. It's perfect; it reminds him of a dry forest, crisp and fresh but subtly overwhelming - blanketing comfortingly. Evan closes his eyes.

What a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing. Lols
> 
> Some kudos or comments would be nice. Tell me what you think. Excuse me while I battle my own growing social anxiety.


End file.
